Currently, the LED light source lampshade in the market is connected to a lamp body mainly by buckles or glue. In the actual producing process of buckles, the mould of buckle is relatively complicate, and demolding is not an easy job and the efficiency of positioning needed in the installation is not high. There is also a risk of breakage of buckles in a whole lamp drop test. In the case of glue, the production efficiency for manufacturing moulds, which is ready for fixing it with glue, is not high, and it may increase production cost imperceptibly.